Souvenirs
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Les souvenirs devraient parfois rester enfouis. Loin. Là où personne ne peut plus aller les chercher. "Aucun enfant de dix ans ne devrait avoir à vivre ça. Et pourtant, Stiles l'a vécu". [SPOIL saison 5]


**Note : Il y a quelques jours, j'annonçais que j'avais écris une petite idée basée sur la saison 5... La voici :D ****Je ne prends l'épisode que pour argent comptant. Je ne sais pas s'il dévoile une vérité sur le passé de Stiles, de Scott (surtout suite à une réplique de Lydia), mais je vais m'en contenter. Je sais bien que certains détails ne font peut-être pas partie du souvenir, mais étaient là seulement pour la suite de l'épisode mais...**

 **Voilà, j'avais envie d'écrire ça. Donc... on ne me crie pas dessus :'(**

 **Donc bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais , si quelqu'un veut m'offrir Peter pour n'importe quand, je prends!**

 **Rating : K+**

 **WARNINGS : Spoil de la saison 05 (plus particulièrement de l'épisode 6 voire 5 pour quelques détails). NE LISEZ PAS si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé d'une petite partie de cet épisode!**

* * *

 **Souvenirs**

 _Aucun enfant de dix ans ne devrait avoir à vivre ça._

 _A l'intérioriser._

 _A l'enfouir pour mieux oublier._

 _Mieux oublier que sa propre mère avait peur de lui qu'elle le pensait capable de la tuer._

 _Qu'elle le pensait capable de même penser à lui faire du mal._

 _Aucun petit garçon ne devrait avoir à voir sa mère le dénigrer, le fuir, le regarder de telle sorte que les sentiments n'étaient plus filiaux mais antipathiques._

 _Et pourtant, Stiles a vécu tout ça._

 _Après que sa mère soit entrée à l'hôpital, pour y rester, pour y être soignée, il l'a vu dépérir. Il a vu sa maladie gagner de plus en plus de terrain._

 _Et il a vu l'amour de sa mère perdre de plus en plus de terrain. Les yeux qui fuient les lèvres qui tremblent et les chuchotements à son père alors que Claudia pensait que son fils dormait, recroquevillé sur le petit lit que les infirmiers avaient fait amener pour le garçon._

 _« Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais il me regarde comme si... »_

 _Comme s'il voulait me tuer._

 _Stiles avait presque l'habitude maintenant. La première fois, ça lui avait fait mal, déchirement de l'intérieur. Il avait voulu fuir ce toit où il avait eu la mauvaise idée de suivre ses parents. Il avait eu peur lorsque sa mère avait fait un pas dans sa direction pour lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler – vraisemblablement – alors que John la retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait._

 _Mais la seconde ? Il l'avait un peu mieux encaissée. Et les suivantes n'étaient plus que des répliques sans intérêt. Mais son cœur se meurtrissait, lui, de plus en plus, chaque secondes. Chaque minutes. Chaque jour._

 _Lorsque la maladie grandissait, son cœur se flétrissait._

 _Comment pouvait-il penser à l'idée de perdre sa mère, son pilier ? Comment pouvait-il songer que, lorsqu'elle partirait, ce serait en ayant peur de lui ?_

 _Sans un mot d'amour ?_

 _Sans un au-revoir ?_

 _Peut-être même avec du soulagement dans les yeux..._

 _Comment pouvait-il imaginer tout ça ?_

 _Et pourtant, la question le taraudait chaque jour, alors qu'il se faisait sortir de la chambre par son père, pour aller au collège._

 _« Va voir Scott, fiston. Sortir d'ici ne pourra que te faire du bien. »_

 _Un sourire._

 _Factice._

 _Il l'éloignait, indubitablement. Son propre père l'éloignait._

 _Il n'aurait plus jamais de sourire de sa mère et son père commençait à lui en vouloir._

 _Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?_

 _Comment..._

\- STILES !

Un sursaut et des bras se refermèrent sur son corps tremblant.

\- Respire, Stiles.

Des bras apaisants, amicaux, amoureux. Des bras puissants qui ne le lâcheraient jamais et...

\- Allez Stiles, reviens maintenant. Pitié, Stiles.

Ses yeux bruns papillonnèrent alors que son souffle ralentissait de lui-même. Les contours tout d'abord flous commencèrent à se faire plus nets et Stiles put reconnaître les deux personnes qui l'entouraient, ainsi que celle qui le maintenait contre un corps chaud, tout en muscle. Un corps rassurant – plus que jamais.

\- Scott ?

\- Ouais mec, c'est moi... Tu nous as fichu une de ces trouilles, putain !

Stiles ne répondit rien, se contentant de réguler au mieux sa respiration. Il était en nage, poisseux de sueur et tout collé dans ses vêtements. Son tee-shirt collait désagréablement à sa peau, le faisant bouger légèrement.

\- Sht sht sht, on est là. Ça va mieux ?

L'hyperactif acquiesça et se rencogna un peu plus contre le torse de Derek, revenu il y a peu. Il se sentait bien là. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait atterri dans les bras du lycanthrope – non, il ne savait même pas ce que le lycanthrope foutait chez Scott.

\- Tu hurlais dans ton sommeil, le renseigna Liam, à genoux à ses côtés.

Il avait vraiment l'air mal, remarqua Stiles. Les sourcils froncés, les griffes sorties, coincées dans son jean, les yeux fuyants.

\- Juste un cauchemar, murmura Stiles, la voix rendue rauque par ses cris. Juste un cauchemar.

Scott grimaça : pour mettre son meilleur ami dans cet état, il fallait bien plus qu'un simple cauchemar. Et pourtant, même avec les derniers événements, Stiles ne s'était jamais retrouvé comme ça, à hurler dans son sommeil.

Pas avant qu'il ne lise _le_ livre. C'était vraiment une mauvaises idée. Que lui avaient montrés ses souvenirs revenus ?

Était-ce un des pires, comme pour lui ? Un où il avait perdu l'une des choses les plus importantes pour lui ?

Il ne voulait même pas savoir... Il était peut-être lâche mais il n'arriverait jamais à gérer ses propres soucis et ceux de sa meute. Encore moins ceux de Stiles. L'empathie qu'il ressentait envers son meilleur ami était bien trop puissante pour qu'il puisse en ressortir en un seul morceau.

Lui qui pensait que cette dernière année de lycée allait se passer, bien gentiment...

 _Bien sûr Scottie, on est des aimants à emmerdes, mec. De toute façon, à tous les coups, on va mourir à cause d'une de ces conneries... Mais hey, si personne s'en charge, qui le fera?_

Un mouvement près de lui le fit revenir à l'instant présent et à Derek qui reposait un Stiles endormi sous les couvertures, le bordant, inquiet.

Il n'était pas revenu pour ça pour voir la meute de Scott se dissoudre. Stiles, Liam et même Scott n'allaient pas l'air bien – _vraiment_ pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour les autres, mais ça ne devait pas être plus joli.

\- Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Tout. Sans omission.

 **Et voici! C'est tout petit mais... Voilà, ça traîne dans mon ordi depuis mardi/mercredi. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, au moins un peu!**

 **A tout bientôt les Louloups et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :D**


End file.
